The present invention relates generally to the safe discharge of high temperature fluids, and in particular, provides a safety discharge nozzle which expels a high temperature and/or high pressure stream of water as small droplets so as to promote cooling of the hot water and prevent the hot water from splashing, particularly when water is discharged to relieve over-pressure or over-temperature of a hot water heater.
Common residential and commercial water heaters generally include a tank in which the heated water is stored until required for use. The temperature and pressure of the water stored within the tank will typically vary within predetermined limits when the water heater operates normally. However, when a malfunction occurs, the temperature and/or pressure of the water stored within even a common residential water heater is capable of inflicting severe damage. If the tank itself should fail, for example, due to excessive pressure in the water supply, boiling of the water, or age, high temperature water may be spread explosively from the tank over a considerable distance. Even in the case of a failure which results in a slow leak of hot water, that water could potentially pool around the water heater, requiring expensive repairs of the surrounding articles and structure.
To avoid these catastrophic results, common residential and commercial water heaters generally include a relief valve which releases water when temperature and/or pressure of the water within the tank exceeds a predetermined value. The relief valve is often connected to a discharge pipe, which releases the heated water into a reservoir. The reservoir is typically provided with a drain to minimize water damage. A wide variety of relief valves and drain systems are commercially available.
While known relief valves are a significant and well known safety feature of common water heaters, the discharge and drainage of the water released by existing relief valves can still be problematic. Typically, the discharge pipe simply terminates with an open end which points down into the reservoir. While this arrangement may prove effective in many circumstances, persons and/or property near the drainage system may still be put at risk when the relief valve actuates.
For the above reasons, it would be desirable to provide an enhanced discharge apparatus for safely discharging the water from a water heater. It would be particularly desirable if that improved apparatus were adapted for use with existing water heaters and known water heater relief valves. Ideally, such an apparatus should be low in cost and readily retro-fittable on existing installations to enhance their reliability and safety.